mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts 3
Cast *'Rocco Botte as Walt Disney' *'Shawn Chatfield as Tetsuya Nomura' Transcript (This video is not real and not a copyright from Disney and Square Enix.) On Screen Text: Square Enix. "Kingdom Hearts 3" promotional preview video. Not for public distribution. Rocco(Walt Disney): 'Hello, welcome to the Square Enix Kingdom Hearts 3 preview video. '''Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): '(Speaking in gibberish.) 'On Screen Text: '''My name is Tetsuya Nomura. '''Rocco(Walt Disney): '''And I'm Walt Disney, alot of you though that I was dead. I just come back from Jamaica. '''Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): '(Speaking in gibberish.) '''On Screen Text: '''Many people felt we had explored everywhere that Disney had to offer in Kingdom Hearts II. '''Rocco(Walt Disney): '''There are plenty more exciting worlds to visit in Kingdom Hearts 3. Sora and his pals skate into the world of "Mighty Ducks" as the heartless, where the Icaland jersey to give our friends a real run for the money. '''Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): (Speaking in gibberish.) On Screen Text: Destroy your enemies. With the murderously fatal "Knuckle Puck". A technique learned from the bloodthirsty warrior Coach Bombay. Rocco(Walt Disney): Rick Moranis Company shrink their way into the world of "Honey, I shrunk the kids" as Sora encounters a bunch of small chidren. Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): (Speaking in gibberish.) On Screen Text: '''This will be the bloodiest, most violent...massacre of children ever portrayed, fictionally or otherwise. '''Rocco(Walt Disney): '''You may think it's about drinking beer in planes, but "AirBud" is actually the cutest dog you've ever seen shoot hoops and Sora has to kill it. '''Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): (Speaking in gibberish.) On Screen Text: The Re-design of AirBud is very sleek and features many buckles I feel the player will enjoy killing it very much. Rocco(Walt Disney): Sora drops in to the "Operation Dumbo Drop" level there's an elephant in this plane. Where are we gonna put it? Find out. Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): (Speaking in gibberish.) On Screen Text: In Operation Dumbo Drop. We made the Elephant explode. Rocco(Walt Disney): You've neer seen a scarier f***ing gorilla then when you go to the world of "Mighty Joe Young" good luck and he ain't gonna ill that s**t. Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): (Read the sub) On Screen Text: Goofy's "Bambi Mom Hunter" summon uses a poacher to turn Mighty Joe Young into Mighty Joe Corpse very bloody stuff. Rocco(Walt Disney): And you may think that we're out of licences, but just when Disney thinks that they're in a jam we dribble our way into the world of "Space Jam". Sora has to slam dunk against Michael Jordan, but watch out is that Porky Pig? I think so Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): (Speaking in gibberish.) On Screen Text: I've never seen Space Jam before...Great flick. Rocco(Walt Disney): 'There will be blood when you travel to the world of "There Will Be Blood". '''Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): '(Speaking in gibberish.) '''On Screen Text: You have a controller and I have a console, see? And your controller goes all the way across the room. And do you know what happens? You play Kingdom Hearts 3. Rocco(Walt Disney): Sora kicks the heartless to the curb in "American History X" the level. Shawn(Tetsuya Nomura): (Speaking in gibberish.) On Screen Text: 'All pre-orders of the game come with free combat boots. '''Rocco(Walt Disney): '''OUCH! My hands that's the end of me saids Sora in the new level :The Passion of the Christ". '''Shawn(Tetsuyan Nomura): '(Speaking in gibberish.) '''On Screen Text: A game about Jesus AAAAHHH! Pretty insperational stuff. We hope that you enjoy our upcoming release of "Kingdom Hearts 3." '''Rocco(Walt Disney): '''And we hope that the game is a great success and finally bridges the gap between East and West. (Rocco starts to look at Shawn. And Shawn starts to look at Rocco) (Close up on Rocco's face.) (Close up on Rocco's hand gripping Shawn's shoulder.) (Extreme close up on Rocco's face.) Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos